Wolf Blood: Through My Eyes
by Forbidden-Hanyou
Summary: -Takes place 1 year after G Rev. conclusion- Hilary was kidnapped, and no one knows what happened to her. Well, YOU do. Why? Because you ARE her! Pairing: Hilary-Reader- & Kai. NO FLAMES PLEASE!-ON HIATUS!-


FH: Hello Peoples! I know what you are thinking. "Oh great! She actually LIKES that PATHETIC HILARY TACHIBANA GIRL!" Right? Well, get this. If you don't like her or hate her in ANY WAY, DON"T READ THIS F***ING STORY AND LEAVE HORRIBLE REVIEWS!(Huffing)

Ray: Ummm…you ok? ^-^U

FH: …Yeah. Now as I was saying, I made this story for those of you who hate and/or don't appreciate Hilary Tachibana. I really came to like her after reading tons of fanfics on her and Kai on . So, if you would ABSOLUTELY HATE BEING HILARY you can stop reading right now, turn your butts around and read someone else's story. Now, on to the disclaimer. Max?

Max: FH doesn't own Beyblade, or any of the characters, only the plot of this story. ^-^

FH: NOW ON TO THE STORY! (^-^v)

…Chapter 1: Missing…

…..YOUR POV…

It has been about a year since then. One year after the third World Championships for the BBA Revolutions. One year since I was forcibly taken from my home, my parents, and most important of all, my friends. Biovolt saw me in the third Championships and thought I would be perfect for their new experiment.

'What did they do?' you ask? Well, they took wolf blood and fused it with my own, turning me into a half-wolf demon for life, unable to reverse the effects. The effects? Brown wolf ears and a sky blue tail. My bangs changed to a sky blue color with two long pieces of hair pulled over my shoulders of the same color. The rest of my hair stayed a dark chocolate brown, but it's longer and wilder, down to my waist at least. Not only that, but super speed, super jumping ability, and heightened senses, like hearing, sense of smell, and sight. I can't begin to tell you the torture I've been through, but I will tell you one thing. I'm busting outta here: today.

….Normal POV…..

You opened your ruby eyes through the hazy green liquid of the tube that contained you. Metal cuffs attached to chains were secured to the walls of the tube, and numerous wires injecting wolf blood and sedatives were attached to your arms and legs. Through the hazy liquid you could see several lab technicians in their white lab coats rushing around in the small metal room, which held various machines and computers, all hooked up to the tube, constantly monitoring her progress. The mask on your face let out a stream of bubbles as you gritted your fangs in anger. You had enough of this, and you just wanted to be free and go home to your friends and family in Japan. The only problem was you didn't exactly know where "here" was. Taking a deep breath, you closed your eyes and began to gather your power, or as you came to call it, youki. The lab techs became increasingly frantic as your power levels suddenly jumped off the charts, causing alarms and warning bells to ring in emergency. A deep cold voice was heard from a microphone that was projected into the room.

"What the Hell is going on down there?," the voice, now identified as Boris, yelled in anger.

One of the lab techs scrambled to the nearby speaker, and pressed a button as he replied to his boss, his voice frantic.

"Experiment 91's power levels have suddenly jumped off the charts! I fear that a massive explosion will occur if we don't evacuate immediately!," he screamed into the microphone, his fear clear. Boris growled before answering.

"You are to remain at your station unless I say otherwise. Experiment 91 is not to be allowed the chance to escape. Have I made myself clear?," Boris asked warningly, the threat clear in his voice. The lab tech sputtered in disbelief, before stammering that he understood perfectly clear.

Once you decided that you had gathered enough of your youki, you began to glow a sky blue color before a massive explosion happened, causing everything to be engulfed by a bright white light. When the light cleared, you kneeled on the bottom of the now broken tube, your naked form wet with the fluid from the tube. Your sky blue and chocolate brown hair was plastered to your head and body, the sky blue bangs just long enough to cover your breasts. Scars, some small, others large, littered your body; proof of the experimentation done on you. You opened your eyes slowly as you surveyed the room. Alarms sounded and red lights flashed in warning as you slowly stood, uncaring of your naked form. They had seen you naked so many times that you had begun to just not care. You then ripped the mask from your face, throwing it to the ground. You then proceeded to rip the rest of the wires from your body, ignoring the small rivulets of blood where they had been embedded.

You then began to leisurely make your way to the only exit in the room, ignoring the frightened lab techs as they scrambled to get out of your way. You made it to the heavy metal door, and without any hesitation, drew your right fist back and punched the metal door clean off its hinges. You took a quick moment to glance at the damage on the door, which was a large indent in the shape of your fist, before quickly and silently disappearing down the hallway.

You knew that the base that you were at was pretty much a maze, so you decided to trust your sense of smell to bring you to the outside. You could smell snow, so you quickly sped down the halls, your nose following the scent where it was the strongest. Finally, you made it to a heavy iron door with several locks on it. Without pause or hesitation, you slammed the door off of its hinges, just like the other one, and sped through. You heard hurried footsteps behind you, so you picked up the pace. You sped through the snow, not stopping even when you began to hear gunshots at your back or even the white hot flash of pain in your shoulder as a bullet found its target. You gasped in pain and continued to run, not even pausing as you bounded easily over a 10 foot chain-and-barbed-wire fence. Speeding up, you started to feel the cold on your wet and naked figure, so you decided to change into your wolf form. Still running, you began to feel the change as you willed it. It came so fast and easy now, since you had been practicing it. Chocolate brown fur sprang up on your body, followed by sky blue fur on your face, chest, and underbelly. Your tail stayed sky blue, and your ears stayed the same. Your face elongated into a wolf's muzzle, and paws replaced your hands and feet. You felt joy as your true form was set free again. You were as large as a small horse, being as you were a demon now. The fur warmed you up immensely, and your sinewy muscles bunched and relaxed as you settled into a comfortable stride. You howled in joy as you continued to run. You were free at last. Even the pain of the wound in your right shoulder couldn't dampen your spirits. Once that was finished, you set your sites on the nearest city; you had to find out exactly where you were.

You pointed your nose to the wind, and luckily, scented nearby humans, and a lot of them. You picked up your pace once more, not wanting to give your pursuers a chance to catch up to you. Once you reached a hill overlooking the place, you were stunned in awe. It was a beautiful city. Colorful dome-shaped spires rose from many buildings, some red, and some orange, all creating spiral patterns with white. You _**knew**_ which city this was. Moscow. Moscow, in _**Russia**_. You couldn't believe that they had taken you so far from home. It didn't matter though. Now, you could get home. All you had to do was find a certain beyblade team who lived there; the Blitzkrieg Boys. Or, even Kai. You had heard from the guys that Kai lived here, running the family business once his grandfather was put in jail. That decision made, you continued your trek down the hill and into the city. You stuck to the shadows, watching as people walked by, intent on going on about their daily lives. You began to limp, since your shoulder began to throb in white hot pain as you continued your search. You knew they had to walk around _**sometime**_, you just hoped that sometime was in your favor as of now. Your vision began to get blurry from blood loss, and you shook your head roughly to clear it. You whimpered as you started to sway, and you had to sit on your haunches if you didn't want to fall over. Suddenly, you heard a voice that was all too familiar to you; Kai's. You looked up as you saw him pass you by, Tala walking next to him. They were heading to an apartment just off of the next alleyway to your right.

You scrambled to your paws and shot off after them. You hoped that you made it before they went into their apartment. You sighed in relief when you saw them having trouble unlocking the door. You skidded to a halt a good 3 meters from their front steps. They whirled around at the sound and looked at you. You began to change back to your humanoid form, so that you could speak to them. Their jaws dropped as they watched your fur recede, and a beautiful wolf demoness took the place of the unusually large wolf before them. Kai's eyes bugged out of their sockets as he recognized you.

"Kai…," you whispered in relief, as you crumpled to the ground in exhaustion.

"Hilary!," Kai yelled, as he rushed towards your crumpled form, Tala hot on his heels. He reached you and turned your naked form over and pulled you into his lap. You sighed in happiness as he held you to him, lifting your blood soaked form up and holding you snugly to his chest. Then you let the darkness claim you, knowing you were safe at last.

….End Of Chapter 1: The Escape…

FH: Well, that turned out better than I hoped. I found this in my email, so I just finished it and posted it, since ALL of my previous works got destroyed. I'm glad that I saved some of my stuff. Now, don't forget to review!


End file.
